ABC's of Rin and Lord Sesshomaru
by SheikahWolff
Summary: A 26 series of drabbles of Lord Sesshomaru and his young ward Rin. Each one based off a letter of the alphabet.
1. A is for Apple

**Disclaimer: If I did own Inuyasha I wouldn't be here!**

* * *

**A is for Apple**

Rin was walking through the forest, she had got hunger, but she have trouble looking for anything edible. After a few more minutes of walking, she stumbled across a huge tree. She looked up at the tree and smiled, it was full of bright red and shiny fruit.

"Apples…" She said, walking up to the tree. But then notice how high the apples were, she know she would have to climb some branches to get to them. She grabbed a branch, and pulled herself up, it was tiring, but she didn't stop. She looked up, and saw an apple in her grasp, but then looked down; she was ten feet off the ground. She gulped. She stood up, slowly. She reached for the apple, but couldn't reach it, she tried harder and wrapped her tiny hand around it, and yanked on it, but it didn't budget. But she was too busy to notice Lord Sesshomaru was back, and was frowning slightly at her.

But when she jerked backwards to pull the fruit from the branch, she lost her footing and went felling back, with a cry. She fell a few feet back, before she fall into two waiting arms. She opened her eyes, to see an unsmiling Lord Sesshomaru. But it was like the fall never happened and she didn't even know what danger she was saved from, but Rin's whole face slipped out into a big grin, and she exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

The Lord carefully put her down, and said softly, "Rin, that was dangerous."

Rin's grin on her face dropped slightly, "Rin knows, and Rin is sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. But Rin was hunger, and trying to get something to eat." Pointing to the apples on the tree.

Lord Sesshomaru sighed, and turned away, and spoke, "Rin, wake up Jaken, we are leaving."

The girl smiled again, and answered happily. "Yes, my Lord."

Lord Sesshomaru watched the little girl skip over to the toad sleeping on the ground. Why he thought of bring the little orphan girl with him? But he had saved her from these petty things like this before. Humans are so fragile! But it like half the time they don't ever know it, she could have easily broken something!

Then he looked up to the… red and shiny item that humans called apples. She almost got hurt for this? A tiny and insufficient item yet… Lord Sesshomaru reached up and carefully plucked one apples from its branch.

He examined it in one of his clawed hands for a few moments and slowly walked over to Rin, who was untying A-Uh from a tree. "Rin." He said softly. She turned around and smiled at him with her gracefully smile and answered, "Yes, my Lord?"

He stared at the child, and then wordlessly held out his hand, with the red item in the middle of it. Her smile just got bigger, and she gladly accepted the fruit from her Lord.

"Thank you so much, Lord Sesshomaru!" She exclaimed, looking at the fruit. Her Lord just nodded, and watched her take a giant bite from it. And chewed it then swallowed. With that ran in over, she went to the waiting A-Uh, and jumped on him.

Without saying a word, Lord Sesshomaru turned around and with that they all continued their travels. Lord Sesshomaru didn't look back, but straight ahead, but heard Rin chewing happily on the red fruit behind him. Lord Sesshomaru smiled, if the apple made his ward happy, it couldn't be that bad, ever after all the trouble it caused.

* * *

**A/N: R&R! Byeee!**

**XOXO**


	2. B is for Blood

**Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to work this, I don't owe Inuyasha!**

* * *

**B is for Blood**

It was a couple of days after the apple problem. And Lord Sesshomaru had gone off again, for an unknown reason this time. And Rin was wandering in a field of flowers and flower trees.

Rin thought the flowers were very beautiful, she always loved flowers. She had walked in front of a big tree, it was without any flowers, but Rin thought it was the most beautiful tree in the world. She was enjoying the peace and quiet for the time being, until she heard growling, she turned around and gasped, it was a brown wolf. It was staring at her like she was dinner. She turned back around, and grabbed at the tree, and started to climb it.

She was half-way up the tree, when she felt a sharp pain going throughout her leg. She pulled herself up, but the wolf still could reach her. She looked at her leg, which 5 gashes across it. She watched as the blood dripped down it, and hit the wolf in the face, which was confused at first, but she watched it lick it off its face, and it started to growl.

Rin wasn't afraid of dying, but could it have anythd _but_ a wolf, the same thing that had once killed her before. She closed her eyes, seeing the wolf about to pounce up on her.

'_Help me Lord Sesshomaru!'_

She waited for death to came, but it never did. But she did hear a quick yelp of pain and then a _thud_. She opened her eyes in shock, seeing once again, an unsmiling Lord Sesshomaru in front of her, with a dead wolf nearby the tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, smiling down at her Lord. She jumped down, and landed next to Lord Sesshomaru. Who was staring at her leg.

"Rin, your hurt." Rin looked down at her leg, like it never happened. She looked up and smiled,

"I'll be fine, Lord Sesshomaru." She said. And Lord Sesshomaru nodded back at her, watching her walk down the path, singing a song. He just kept on staring at her, he did like seeing her blood or the smell of it. It was saying she was hurt, and Lord Sesshomaru couldn't protect her.

But as soon as they got back to the camp, Rin had bandaged her leg up, and the smell of her blood was becoming faint. And that made Lord Sesshomaru happy. But now knowing to be more careful when he lefted, and where he lefted them at…

* * *

**A/N: R&R**

**~XOXO~**


	3. C is for Cookie

**Disclaimer: Nah, I'm still going to write it... I don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**C is for Cookie**

Rin sat down, examining the brown circle in her hand. Earlier when Lord Sesshomaru ran into Inuyasha they had started to fight. And in the fight, Kagome went to Rin and gave her this item call, cookie. It was something from her time she said, and it was very yummy. But that was a few hours ago, and Rin still didn't eat it. And Lord Sesshomaru didn't want her to eat it anyways, but didn't tell her that.

Rin sat down in front of the fire, with the coo-kie still in hand. She frowned at it, and broke a tiny piece off it. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her, and she was right. Master Jaken was asleep, and Lord Sesshomaru was resting against a tree. She put the tiny piece in her mouth.

When she swallowed it, she blinked and looked at it again. '_That wasn't that bad.'_

She started to take bites out of it now, enjoying eating it. It was very yummy, like Kagome said. When Rin finished the coo-kie, she lied down next to the fire. And thought about something,

As Lord Sesshomaru ever had a coo-kie? And Rin thought Lord Sesshomaru reminded her of a coo-kie, but that made her laugh, just even thinking about it. Her Lord as a coo-kie or even trying a human treat. That would never ever happen, Rin thought.

"Never…" She muttered, before falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: R&R**

**~K**isses


	4. D is for Dog

**Disclaimer: Me no owe Inuyasha ;)**

* * *

**D is for Dog**

Rin was in the stream, trying to catch fish. With her kimono tied up at her knees. Jaken was yelling at her to be carefully because he wasn't going to save her, but she would just waving at him, and that got him more irritated.

She had went to catch a fish, but lost her footing, and went crashing into the deep in of the water. She tried to fight to get back up, but was failing. So she finally called out to Lord Sesshomaru, who was next to her, waist deep in water. He reached down, and picked up his ward, and tucked her into his mokomoko, and went walking back to the shore.

He sat Rin back onto the ground, and she started to ring out her kimono.

"Rin's sorry, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, now ringing out her hair.

"Hn." He said, now shaking himself off. But he heard giggling that made him look at Rin and raise an eye brow. She was laughing, with her hands on her knees. But when she noticed her Lord was watching her, she stopped.

"Rin's sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. You just looked so much like a dog where you do that!" She giggled, but trying to hold it back.

"Hn." He said, standing up.

Later that night Rin started to think about stuff.

Does Lord Sesshomaru bark like a dog? Does he growl? Purr? Or do more dog like stuff? Oh, how Rin longed to know, and Rin was going to found out some of them. So crawled her where over to her Lord, and he looked down at her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, do you bark like a dog?" He looked at Rin for a few moments, then answered,

"Yes, Rin. Now you should get some rest." But Rin frowned a little,

"Can you bark for me, Lord Sesshomaru?" He blinked at her, and then looked across the fire and saw Jaken sleeping, and he sighed mentally.

"_Bark!"_

Rin's eye light up, and she started to giggle. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." And she skipped her way to the fire, and lied down.

Lord Sesshomaru just stared out his ward. And thought he would now but more careful about what he would say now.

* * *

**A/N: R&R**

**~K**isses


	5. E is for Echo

**Disclaimer: Do ****_you _****think I own Inuyasha?**

* * *

**E is for Echo**

Lord Sesshomaru and his gang had come across a cave, as they travel to North Ox, to find. And no another way they had to go, but through it, which started something new…

"Stop it Rin!"

_"Stop it Rin!"_

"I mean it, you little brat!"

_"I mean it, you little brat!"_

"Ahhhh, silence!"

_"Ahhhh, silence!"_

"Stop it!"

_"Stop it!"_

"If you don't stop mocking me, I'll…I'll…"

_"If you don't stop mocking me, I'll…I'll…"_

"I'll leave you to be eaten by wolves if you don't stop!"

_"I'll leave you to be eaten by wolves if you don't stop!"_

"Please stop."

_"Please stop."_

"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell Rin to quit mocking me!"

_"Lord Sesshomaru, please tell Rin to quit mocking me!"_

"Do as you wish, Rin."

_"Do as you wish, Rin."_

"…Desist."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!"

* * *

**A/N: R&R :)**

**~K**isses**~ :D**


	6. F is for Family

**Disclaimer: Okay, you say it with me. I, Don't, own, Inuyasha!**

* * *

**F is for Family**

The gang once more was traveling again, but this time thought the forest. And Rin was thinking about something once more. What was family? She had heard it before, and had it, but she wanted to know if Lord Sesshomaru was family. So she finally decided to ask.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Are we family?"

Jaken's mouth flew open, "YOU CHILD DON'T EVEN—"

_Wrack!_

Then Lord Sesshomaru turned back to Rin,

"Is having a family important to you?" Rin looked at him, and tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Then I guess will are family, Rin." Rin mouth grow into a big smile, and her eyes light up,

"So that makes me… Your daughter!" She giggled, and went running ahead a little in circles, giggling still.

He knew they was no changing Rin's mind, once she sit her mind to something who couldn't change it. So he let it go, but was hoping she wouldn't tell anyone, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

He looked down at the mumbling Jaken, with a big red bump on his head. And it was one of few times that Lord Sesshomaru smiled, but he did looking down at Jaken.

"I wonder what you are…" He said, having Jaken look up at him and frown.

"What do you mean, Milord?"

"Hn." He said, and went walking past him, catching up to Rin. Rin was very happy that Lord Sesshomaru didn't disagree by her saying she could be like his daughter. She smiled. And that is all that matters.

* * *

**A/N: R&R :D**

**~K**isses


	7. G is for Glacier

**Disclaimer:... I lack the words...**

* * *

**G is for Glacier**

Lord Sesshomaru the most cold and feared inu Yokai thought-out the feral era. Who disliked humans very much. Saying their ruined his father life, and got him killed because of it. But all the irony, his ward, a young girl, which was human. Was actual melting his cold heart? And no one could believe it, and even Lord Sesshomaru, but he started to notice it. Rin was changing him, and she didn't even realize it. He was a glacier, being melted by the bright sun, which was Rin. Her bright light was changing him. And only if she realized it…

* * *

**A/N: R&R**

**~K**isses**~ ;P**


	8. H is for Hell

**Disclaimer:... ~Asleep~**

* * *

**H is for Hell**

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?" He said, irritated. This was the 15 question today, but he had a bad feeling about this one.

"What is hell?" She said, innocent. Lord Sesshomaru sighed.

"Rin, don't say that word. And that place is where the bad people go, and demons."

She tilted her head to the side.

"So you would go to that place, Milord?"

"Properly."

"Will Rin go to there? It doesn't sound very nice though."

"I don't think you would Rin, you would go to Heaven, which is up in the sky. You are a very good child."

Rin's face lighten up, "Do you really think that, Lord Sesshomaru?" He just nodded back. And Rin walked away from him, and went back to picking flowers once more. He was very happy that was over. But then got himself thinking about that question himself. Would I go to hell? Where my father is. Then it hits him. He could bet anything, that his father's laughed was ringing off the deepest caves in hell, with Izayoi by him. And then everything else hits him, why his father left him this sword, and more unanswered questions. But the one thing Lord Sesshomaru know, is when he got to hell, he was going to kill his father once more, and again, and again…

* * *

**A/N:... ~Still Asleep~**

**~K**isses


	9. I is for Immortal

**Disclaimer:... ~Wakes up~ Oh! I don't o-o-o-own Inuyasha...**

* * *

**I is for Immortal**

Rin started to think about what Jaken said, about Rin would be long gone before Lord Sesshomaru had a castle. And then looked to her side and saw some gravestones, she giggled, and ran up to them, and crouch in front of them.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She said, tracing the letters in the grave stone. He looked down at his ward,

"Yes, Rin."

"When Rin dies, will you remember Rin?"

She saw her Lord's face soften, and then he looked up to the sky, "Don't say such foolish things."

Rin smiled, hearing that come at of her Lord's mouth, was the happiest day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: R&R ^_^**

**I just loved that one, so I wrote a chapter about it! :D**

**~K**isses


	10. J is for Jealous

**Disclaimer: Heyyy, Don't own Inuyasha!**

* * *

**J is for Jealous**

Rin had stopped at a nearby village, she had to get some food for traveling. But Lord Sesshomaru had sent Jaken with her.

She was skipping around trying to find a fruit stand. (Hey I didn't know what to put, okay?) But Jaken was complaining about she was taking too long, but Lord Sesshomaru said they had to be back by sunset, and it wasn't close to it.

She went by an alleyway, and heard two kids fighting. Rin frowned down the alleyway, Master Jaken had said not to go down any dark ways, but Rin had lost Master Jaken. She looked the other way, to see if Master Jaken was coming, but he was nowhere in sight.

She went slowly down the alley, when she was gone from view, and the yelling got closer, she decided to say something.

"Hello?!" She called out, by no one replied. And the yelling got closer, but now it was small, like a high pitch voices she had when she was younger.

"Give it back!"

"No! I want it!"

"It's mine!"

Rin walked up to the corner of the alley, and saw two kids, who looked around five and six. She frowned at them, and then saw what they were fighting over, it was one piece of bread. Rin spoke up to help solve the problem.

"Why are you fighting?" She said. And both of the kids turned to her, and frowned

"Over this piece of bread, _I_ got!"

"No! I'm younger, I should get some of it! That's only fair!"

"I don't care, I'm older, so I should get the most."

Rin frowned, they was no need to fight over this, it to her was more like jealous. The little boy was jealous of the older boy, and the older boy was jealous of the younger one, and that was why they were fighting over the bread. She reached into her little bag, and grabbed out an apple. And tapped on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Here, have this." Rin said, with a smile. And the boy stared at Rin with shock, and slowly reached out, and grabbed the apple, and pulled it to his chest.

"T-thank you." He whispered, looking at the apple.

"It was no problem. But Rin thinks should shouldn't be jealous over this kind of stuff."

Both the boys stared at her, "Your name is Rin?"

"Yep."

"Why do you think we are jealous?"

"Because it was like you are the youngest, so you are jealous of him, because he is the oldest. And you're the oldest, and you're jealous because he is younger and doesn't have to do that much stuff."

"You have a good point, Rin."

"I know Rin does."

"Thank you, Rin."

Rin started to giggle, "Your welcome." And that is when you heard a scream of a terror filed imp.

"Milord! I'm sorry but I lost Rin!"

"Ah oh. I'm sorry, but Rin has to go before Master Jaken gets beat." She said, waving at them. Both of the boys waved back, and said they goodbyes, and that is Rin ran out of the alleyway, to meet Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin is sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin had to do something." She looked away to the side of her Lord, and saw Master Jaken with a bump on his head. He looked down the alleyway, then back at Rin,

"That's go." He said, turning around leaving the village, with all the village people staring at all of us.

When walking Jaken was thinking about something, '_Hn. I think I'm jealous of Rin to Lord Sesshomaru.' _He thought, rubbing the bump on his forehead. He looked back at Rin, who was on A-Uh, humming a tune.

But hey, she could be a pain in the head, but half the time she was a really good kid.

* * *

**A/N: R&R Plz! I'll love you forever! :D**

**~K**isses


	11. K is for Kiss

**Disclaimer: No no, meee nooo ownn Inuuu Yashaaa**

* * *

The time Rin had ever seen a kiss is when she was at Inuyasha's village. Inuyasha had put a quick kiss on Kagome's lip. And later Rin asked about it, and Kagome said, two people do it when they really like each other, to show that.

Rin had got herself thinking about it, once more. She wondered if Lord Sesshomaru ever kissed someone, but she was going to found out. She got up from the spot from the fire, and noticed Master Jaken was asleep, and Lord Sesshomaru was resting against a tree.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, sitting on her knees next to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Rin." He sighed, opening his eyes and looking down at her.

"How you ever kissed someone, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru hated that his little half-brother would full Rin's mind with those idiot ideas. But he had to admit, he was in a relationship or two with other fellow demoness, but nothing to seruis.

"No Rin. Nor I would ever kiss a human." I said, blankly. I watch as she stared right back at me,

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru!" She giggled, and got up and walked over to the fire and lied down. He was surprised that she dropped it so quickly, but was grateful for it to.

But later that night he had once again had himself thinking about Rin's question, and he know that would lead to no good. He looked over to the lake, and then his sleeping ward.

As quickly and quietly, he raised from the ground, and walked over to him, and crouch in front of her. He stared at her for a few moments. And as quickly as ever, he brushed some bangs at of her face, and leaned down and swiftly placed a kiss on her forehead. And got up, and walked back over to the tree, like it never happened, and continued to look over at the lake.

But the one thing that he didn't know, that his ward was smiling, with one of her eyes open. She stared at her Lord, and smiled once more, and then closed her eyes, falling back asleep, still has happy as ever.

* * *

**A/N: ~Kisses!~ ;-)**


	12. L is for Love

**Disclaimer: Meh, I ****_wish_**** I own Inuyasha 3**

* * *

**L is for Love**

He had faced many challenges in his life, and solved them. But they was one thing he couldn't solve, which was Rin.

Her a small child, who loves him. And yet he didn't know how to stop her, and yet she was human, and he was a demon. He glanced down at his ward, who was now sitting next to him. He watched as she climbed into his lap, and he wrapped his mokomoko around her, and she cuddled right next up to him.

"Goodnight, Lord Sesshomaru." She mutter, before falling asleep. He sighed, looking down at his ward in his lap.

And the first word that came to his mind was, Love.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews pls XP **

**~K**isses**~ x_x**


	13. M is for Master

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha, finally! Nah, joking! :P**

* * *

**M is for Master**

Master Jaken.

A green, old, mumbling, sometimes a grouch, imp Yokai. That is what Rin thought of Master Jaken. An imp who had followed Lord Sesshomaru for years, with the Staff of Two Heads, which Lord Sesshomaru gave him.

Sometimes, annoying, sometimes a jerk, but that was Master Jaken. And Rin loved him the way he was. No matter how rude who would be to her.

But he had a soft side for her. A kind, helpful, and worrying side. He would get worried if he lost Rin, because of Lord Sesshomaru would have killed him. But Rin know, that deep down, he was just worried that she would be gone, and it didn't matter about Lord Sesshomaru said.

The times he would help her find food, watch over her, and protect her. And not just protect her from demons… or tried too. But give her a blanket in the cold, or build a fire for her.

The old, mumbling, sometimes a grouch, imp Yokai, was just perfect in Rin's eyes. No matter what he did, he was just perfect. And that was just him,

Master Jaken.

* * *

**A/N: Gotta give that funny imp some creitd! I think he hella funny! ;D**

**~K**isses


	14. N is for Naraku

**Dizclaimer: Oi! Nope, nope, I don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

**N is for Naraku**

Rin know that Naraku was a very evil man. He had kidnap Rin, and almost had Rin kill a lot too.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"Why is Naraku evil?"

Lord Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her, "Some people are just evil. Many people call me evil, Rin."

Rin started to shake her head no, "No! Lord Sesshomaru, you're not evil! But Naraku I know was evil, when I look into his cold eyes, and see it. You are very kind and loving!"

'_Oh great, just what I want Rin to tell people…'_

"I guess I am, Rin." He said. She started to giggle, running ahead them.

Lord Sesshomaru disliked Naraku for many reason. But also was kinda grateful to him. If Naraku didn't make the Jewel, who wouldn't have saved Rin. But as the same as his father to him. If he didn't give him the Tenseiga, Rin wouldn't be with him, and he wouldn't have learned to have emotions.

He was very confused now. He didn't know if he should dislike Naraku and his father, or be grateful to them?

Then he glanced at his ward, now rolling around in the grass, laughing. He still couldn't make up his mind, it was his first time he couldn't make a decision.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, couldnt think of anything O_o**

**~K**izzes


	15. O is for Oxygen

**Disclaimer: No, I own america, not Inuyasha. Nah, I dont own jack, but the stuff in my room XD**

* * *

**O is for Oxygen**

Rin was asking a lot more question today, and Lord Sesshomaru was getting tired of it.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin." He sighed, irritated.

"How is the sky blue?"

He question himself to answer at first, "Oxygen." That wasn't the real answer, nor there ever a real answer. His father would tell him that when he was little, and it worked on him, so why not on Rin.

"Why is their grass?"

"Oxygen."

"Why is their animals?"

"Oxygen." He sighed, irritated. And continued to walk, with a mumbling Jaken next to him.

"Why is their Ox-y-gen?"

Lord Sesshomaru eye twitched, he couldn't take this no more, "I don't know, Rin."

"Oh, okay then Lord Sesshomaru!" She giggled, dropping the conversion. Lord Sesshomaru sighed mentally, thank god that was over, but it was far from it. And the next question shocked everyone,

"Lord Sesshomaru, how are babies made?"

_THUD!_

"Milord! Are you alright?!"


	16. P is for Peaceful

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha man...**

* * *

**P is for Peaceful**

Rin was sitting in front of the fire, watching her fish she had caught earlier cook. Rin was thinking about herself this time, what was one word that describe Rin? She had kept on thinking. She liked flowers and nature. She was very kind and giving to people. She rarely got mad about something or sad. Happy going, even after dying before, and brought back to life, and traveling with demons, that humans feared. Being beaten by humans and her parents killed by them too, but she had no hatred against them. Then the word pops into her head.

_'Peaceful…'_

* * *

**A/N: To me, it was sweet and short :)**

**~P**eace **O**ut


	17. Q is for Quiet

**icegirljenni: ****Aw, thank you so much, that's so sweet of you to say :) **

* * *

**Q is for Quiet**

Lord Sesshomaru life was quiet. That is before he know Jaken or Rin. But before Rin, all Lord Sesshomaru listened to was Jaken's babbling. But Rin would talk about the scenery, and he would half listen, but when she would ask a question, it would usually be a short answer.

Humans need, food, sleep, and other stuff. And Rin would tell Lord Sesshomaru about it, and it would happen every day, also she would ask questions and talk a lot. But today Rin was quiet, and that started to bug him.

And finally he cracked, and asked, "Is something the matter, Rin?" She looked up to her Lord,

"What do you mean?"

"You have been very quiet."

Her whole face went into a big grin, "Oh, you noticed."

"Noticed?" He said, raising an eye brow.

"Ya. Master Jaken said my talking was annoying you, my Lord. And told me to stop."

Lord Sesshomaru's face soften, and her patted Rin on the head, "Don't listen to Jaken, Rin; you may talk, if you wish."

Rin got a huge smile on her face, and then started to talk about the scenery, once more. And Lord Sesshomaru half listened and smiled. He preferred his life loud and noisy, he thought it was better this way.


	18. R is for Rock

**R is for Rock**

He looked down at the rock just sitting down next to him. And then glanced at the imp Yokai blabbing his head off to the little human girl, close to crying. He reached down, still glaring at the imp. And wrapped his clawed fingers around something cold, and raised it up into the air, aiming it.

_WRACK!_

"AAAHHHH!"

He rested his arm back on his knee. And looked at the now dazed imp on the ground, and with a giggling little human girl at his side, shaking him. He looked away, and showed a faint smile.

* * *

**A/N: :( sorry this one is so lame. I just couldn't think of a real good word or chapter...**


	19. S is for Song

**S is for Song**

_Yama no Naka_

_Mori no Naka_

_Kaze no Naka_

_Yume no Naka_

_Sesshomaru-sama doko ni iru_

_Jaken-sama wo shita naete_

Rin sat on top of a rock, with A-Uh's saddle wrapped around in her hands. She was waiting for her Lord and Master Jaken return. She looked down at the grass and flowers around her, and started to hum.

"In the mountain, In the Breeze, In the Forest, In my Dream," Rin song, looking up into the sky, smiling.

"Lord Sesshomaru where are you. Jaken is sevrenting under you to."

"Rin."

Rin stopped singing, and looked over to way the voice came from. It was her Lord and Master Jaken.

"Coming, my Lord," she said, jumping off the rock, tugging A-Uh with her, giggling. They both turned around and went walking away, and Rin stopped in back of both, and continued to sing.

"I will wait for you on my owe please return to me waiting all alone…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry. This on isn't my best ether... But gave me a shout if you where listening to a song and reading this. I was listening to a lot of songs and writing this. But I'm not going write the names though...**


	20. T is for Traitor

**T is for Traitor**

Lord Sesshomaru had let Rin go to a nearby village all by herself, to get some food. She was walking around, when she noticed a huge crowd around one stand. She frowned, and walked over to the stand.

"Demon be gone!" She yelled, pushing a white paper onto the door. But nothing happen, but she acted like something did. She turned around to face the owner of the stand and put her hand out.

"The demon is gone now." Her voice was like it was full of lies and you could see it in her eyes. The owner put a mini brown bag into her hands, and thanked her. She lefted the crowd, and went walking past Rin, and that is when she saw a devilish grin on her face. Rin was furious at the woman for doing that, but she just continued getting her supplies.

Rin went walking down the path towards the forest. She looked up from the ground, and saw the woman from early counting the coins in the bag.

"Hey!" Rin yelled, stomping her way over to her.

She looked down at Rin with surprise, "What is it little girl, I'm busy." And she closed up the bag.

"Why did you do that! Lie to that shop owner, there was no demon in there!"

And the woman smirked, "Aren't you a smart little girl…"

Rin's hands balled up into little fist, she was getting more and more anger by every second.

"You would understand when you get older. Now go away…" She said, taking a step towards Rin. She went to open her mouth, but a deeper voice cut in,

"Rin."

Rin's eye glow, and she exclaimed, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

The woman turned around, and screamed. But mostly she was froze in spot, she was in front of a very powerful demon, who was just staring at her.

Lord Sesshomaru stared at the woman, but he thought it would be wise to just let her go.

"Rin. Let's go." He said, turning around leaving the woman complete shocked. And what shocked her more is that the little human girl went running after him. But she stopped, and turned around to face the woman.

"You shouldn't lie about stuff like this. You're only being a traitor to yourself." And went walking after her Lord, leaving the woman close to fainting.

* * *

**A/N: Meh. Wasnt to hot on doing this one. Sorry...**


	21. U is for Universe

**U is for Universe**

The world was a wide and frightening place. Rin knew this fact very well. Before she had even reached her tenth birthday, Rin had gone through more than any person should ever have to go through.

She had seen death and even known what it was like to die. Rin knew pain and fear like they were her left and right hands. The wolves that had torn her to pieces still haunted her dreams and waking thoughts. The little had only found her peace when she began to travel with the great demon lord Sesshomaru.

Since she had started her life with demons, Rin had seen many wonderful places and people. From vibrant jungles to snowy mountains, Rin had seen them all. She had felt the blistering heat from the relentless sun and the bitter cold of the night.

Rin had also been hurt many a times before. Whether it was from wolves, demons, humans or snakes, the little human girl defiantly knew pain. Though she loved traveling with her lord Sesshomaru, it wasn't easy. The start of everyday meant more danger and heartbreak.

The treat of being kidnapped, killed or hurt hung over Rin's head constantly. It really wasn't fair for a girl for a girl as young as Rin to have gone through so much but it was her life.

Sometimes, Rin wondered what it would have been like to be a normal child. To have a family and to fear demons. She could have had friends and over protective brothers. She could have had both nice and mean teachers alike. She could have learned medicine for the village leader. It was true that Rin's short life could have been very different indeed. She could have been a normal, average human girl.

All of these things could have been but Rin never missed what she had never had anyway. Anyway, Rin wouldn't trade the life she had for any other. Rin liked her life the way she was living it. Sure, it was hard, but as long as she was by Sesshomaru's side, wherever that may be, Rin didn't want to be anywhere else in the universe.

* * *

**A/N: My friend did this one, she said she wanted to try at it, so I let her. ;)**


	22. V is for Vanish

**V is for Vanish**

Rin was walking around the edge of the forest, next to Inuyasha's village. She was thinking about how her life was, when she was traveling through forests, mountains, and the snow with her Lord. But she heard the sound of footsteps running up next to her, and she turned around to see her friend, Haji, panting from running.

He looked at Rin with confusion, "I know you had your family kill. But I heard that you had lived with demons." And then started to laugh. Rin's eyes widen, and then she looked down at the ground, and her friend frowned at her.

"That isn't true… Rin it isn't true, right?"

Rin kept on looking to the ground, avoiding her friend's look. But not knowing, that a demon Lord was staring at her from the trees.

Rin looked up at her friend with unsureness. "Yes… It is true. I was brought in by a very great demon, Lord Sesshomaru. And traveled with a slight less great demon, A-Uh, a two-headed dragon, and Master Jaken a very less great imp demon."

Haji's eyes grow wide, staring at Rin with shock. But all Rin did was…smile.

"We should get going, it's all most sundown."

Lord Sesshomaru stared at the young human boy, just staring at Rin. But in return all he did was nod, and went walking back to village with Rin next to him, talking about her travels.

A tiny smile tugged at his mouth. She wasn't afraid to lose a friend by hatred because she lived and was took care of by demons. And he know that his little human ward would not let him vanish from her kind heart ever now.

* * *

**A/N: Give shout if you think that was sweet :)**

**P.S. This is when Rin was ten or eleven , and was living in Inuyasha's village**


	23. W is for Winter

**W is for Winter**

Rin was sitting on A-Uh, with a blanket security wrapped around her, trying to protect herself from the harsh cold weather. Both Lord Sesshomaru was a few paces ahead of her, with Master Jaken pulling A-Uh's saddle ahead.

She her started to chatter even more, and she was pulling the blanket closer around her, but the harsh weather was still breaking through. Her body went numb, and her vision started to go blurry. But she was able to mutter a weak, "Lord S-Sesshomaru…" And then it all goes black.

Warm. That was the first word that came to Rin's mind. It was warm and fluffy. She slowly opened her eyes, but she did still feel very weak.

"L-Lord S-Sesshomaru…" She whispered, trying to move around. But had a hand placed on her forehand.

"Rin, if you were so close to fainting, why didn't you say something."

"…"

"Rest. You're very weak." And she nodded, and cuddled right up against his shoulder, and fall into a nice calming sleep.

He sighed mentally, he just didn't get it. Why didn't she say something? Humans are just so odd. But at least she was going to be safe now...

* * *

**A/N: :-). Lol I'm watching World's Dumbest, and watching World'd dumbest on my Ipod. Give me a shout if you know what World's dumbest is, or love it. I love it, it's so funny :D**


	24. X is for Xenophobia

**X is for Xenophobia**

Lord Sesshomaru was sitting up on the cliff, which was above a beach. He narrowed his eyes down at the beach, which was a huge boat with odd people coming off of it.

He dislike like these weird humans more. They looked odd, and speaked odd, and brought odd items and foods with them, and taking stuff with them back.

He never got himself into stuff that had humans in it. But this time he would change his mind.

* * *

**A/N: Lol couldnt think of a nice word for like family stuff. So this one goes out to Sess ;)**


	25. Y is for Young

**Y is for Young**

Lord Sesshomaru had started to notice something about Rin. She was not young anymore like she was when they traveled. She was now a matured, young, woman. She had grown, all her womanly curves had started to show, she has grown taller and wider, and her breast had grown also.

And also he could smell it on her, especial when she had her monthly bleeding. She had grown in front of him, and he had watched her, and took care of her.

It was more different between the two since Rin had got older. She would always get other men asking her hand in married. But she would kindly turn them down.

He would watch or help her gather herbs, or would take her to flower fields. Even sometime save her from demons trying to mate with her. And she would thank him, with one of her beautiful smiles.

It was true. Rin had grown into a beautiful human woman in front of him, just like that. But that didn't make him care, it was kinda like it was his own daughter had grown, and it had made him pride. But he just really didn't know what to do. He couldn't stop it or do anything, just go with it. And that is exactly what he did, just went with it.

* * *

**A/N: Ya, I made this one, and I don't get it, or why I made it... So bye :)**


	26. Z is for Zealous

**Z is for Zealous**

The day as finally come. Rin had finally turn fifth teen springs old, and could make up her mind, to still at the village, or go back with Lord Sesshomaru.

Lord Sesshomaru was standing on top of the hill, overlooking Inuyasha's village. It started to hit sunset, and he turned around, starting to get worried if Rin was going to stay there. He just wouldn't be able to face that.

He was thinking about leaving before he had to get the horrible truth, when he heard the light footsteps, and suspected it was Rin's. He waited for the horrible answer, and for the footsteps to stop, but both never came. The footsteps just got closer, and then want past him, to revel Rin walking past him, and he stood there shock.

She turned around to her shocked Lord, and started to giggle, "Aren't you coming my Lord?"

He let the breathe he hold been holding in, and had a tiny smile on his face. And went walking behind the humming Rin dancing around.

After a few moments of silence, Lord Sesshomaru had broken, "Why, Rin?" It was less of a demand, and more of a question. She looked over to her Lord with confusion in her eyes,

"What do you mean, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He looked back at the village, which was almost out of view, and pointed to it,

"That. Don't you want children, a human mate…?"

She smiled, "Do you know what zealous means, my Lord?"

He frowned at her, and though it over before answering, "It means devotion."

"Yes," she nodded, "I may have those things in the future…" But she looked up at him and smiled,

"But the only thing I'm zealous about is you. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, I owe my life to you."

He blinked at her, and then smiled once more, and picked her up like he did when she was younger. And she started to giggle, wrapping her hands around his neck. And both started to walk down the path. Lord Sesshomaru's life was last complete knowing that he had his Rin. And he smiled once one, looking down at her in his arms. He was complete…

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Awww, it's over... I would love to heard about what you think :D**

**I love you all! Now goodbye for now! :D 3**

**P.S. Pls check out my other story, thanks 3 **


End file.
